


Beautiful

by PastelPajamas



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, One Shot, Yellow Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPajamas/pseuds/PastelPajamas
Summary: Venus is light, and she is beautiful.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> quick note that this is the first fic ive ever published so its probably not the best but i hope you enjoy it anyways!! i hope you have a great day!!

Venus is light, and she is  _beautiful._

 

  Her wings spread out, hundreds of bright, blue eyes staring down at the two girls who denied The Devil entry.

 

_How could they?_

 

  The Devil had been so kind. She had seen Venus for who she really was, and had even granted her a body made of the brightest light She had to offer.

 

  Jupiter stumbles back, years of scout training disappearing from her mind like water through fingers. Neptune fumbleswith her radio, cursing something under her breath, her gaze switching from her damned radio to Jupiter every other second.

 

  Venus would laugh if she had the mouth. She’s sure Jupiter and Neptune get the message, though.

 

  She wasn’t mad at them. How could she be? She loved them, more than anything else the world had to offer.

 

  But they couldn’t take this away from her. Not now, not ever.

 

  She desperately wants to speak, to shout the two words running through her mind at breakneck pace. The Devil always pushes through in the end, though, and two words echo through the cabin, in a soft, airy, _beautiful_ tone.

 

_”I’m sorry.”_

 


End file.
